


Breaking (Tamed Side Stories)

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tamed [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dark!Reaper, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, dark!Reader, just general sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: A collection of side-stories on what it's like to live with Reaper as he slowly breaks you in.





	1. A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So, while I work forever on Chapters 2 and 3 of Tamed, I've been doing some side stories to go with it that have been mainly posted on my blog, but I'm transferring them here.
> 
> However, since I'm currently working on another one and I didn't want to give y'all false hope everytime the main story popped up on the feed, I decided to put all the fics and ficlets into this new series, Breaking. Like the summary says, it's just a collection of side stories Reaper breaking you in.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Reaper, stop!” you plead as you try and kick him off. You manage to land a swift kick to the chest, and that stuns him just enough for you to crawl out of his grasp, quickly backing up against the headboard.

“Cariño…” he taunts in that patronizing voice you've grown to hate, as he slowly crawls towards you, making you bring your legs up to your chest, trying to act as small as possible. “You know it’s easier to give in.”

You whimper when you feel his cold lips on your legs, a sharp contrast to the warm air you felt as he began leaving hungry open-mouth kisses on your limbs. When he finally makes his way up to your face, you turn your head, refusing to meet his gaze. “I said no.”

Suddenly a hand comes and snatches the back of your head, making you scream, and he forces you to face him. His eyes are back to a bright red as he bares his teeth to you, showing you the seriousness of your refusal. You grab at his wrist as he pulls you to the middle of the bed. 

“Spread your legs,” he demanded, the playfulness in his voice from before now replaced with anger. 

“Reaper, please. You won’t be gone long, I-I don’t need it,” you sobbed as your nails dug further into his wrist from the pain. 

“Maybe, I’ve been too kind to my beta, and she's forgotten who her alpha is,” he says as you watch his mist begin to unfurl. Tendrils of different sizes and lengths appeared, the longer ones quickly pinned your hands down as the others went for your chest. The tendrils roughly kneaded your breasts, the tips rubbing and tweaking your nipples. 

Reaper released your hair as you continued begging him to stop. His lips consumed your own, cutting off your pleas, teeth nipping at your lips until you stopped whining. Your legs remained closed as he made his way down to your neck. “Open up,” he said again and when you refused he bit down firmly on your bonding mark. 

You screamed a jolt of pain flooded your system and you finally succeeded to his demands. Slowly, you opened your legs, thighs quivering from the pain still radiating throughout your body. He let go and licked up the blood that trickled from the mark. The tendrils continued to grope at the top half of your body, and Gabriel made his way south, only stopping when his nose brushed against your clit. 

You looked down in time to see his tongue take a slow drawn out lick from your slit and you couldn’t help but whimper at the sight of him. The way his eyes locked onto yours as his tongue circled your clit was maddening. Apparently, your body thought so as well as it released some slick. 

Even though you were a beta, being around the Apex's constant testosterone had you producing more wetness than usual. You were surprised that you hadn’t gone into another heat yet since he’d force you to live with him.

He groaned at the taste of your wetness on his tongue, “Shit, you taste better than any omega,” and proceeded to wrap his lips around your nub. You slowly began to give in to his demands, and you feel him grin against you. His hands keep your legs spread wide as he starts to devour you. 

You moan and wriggle in your bonds as he pulls away from your clit and moves down to your entrance, tongue poking and prodding the hole before slipping in. Gabriel loudly groaned again as you rocked your hips into him. 

“Gabriel, please…” you begged, not knowing if it were for him to stop or continue what he was doing. The tendrils on your chest groped you harder as his tongue twisted and turned inside you, continuously rubbing against the spot that made you see stars.

He pulled back for a moment and inhaled your scent once more. “Are you going to be a good little beta for me,” he asked, the vibrations from his deep voice sending unwanted pleasure throughout your body. Your hips rocked towards him, furiously nodding as you begged him to continue.

“Querida…” he hummed, and you felt a tendril begin to tease your entrance. 

“Gabriel,” you whined as it slowly began to slide into you, growing in width as it made its way inside. The tendril stretched you almost painfully as Gabriel did, but his fingers on your clit had you crying his name as it began to pump in and out slowly. He took this opportunity to kiss and nip at the fading marks on your inner thighs, making sure to create new ones along the way as well. 

You yelped when his teeth sank into your tender flesh, and he practically purred when blood hit his lips. He continued for some time, fingers eventually replaced by mist once you started trying to close your legs. You sobbed out his name as he moved further up and bit down again, only when blood began to trickle from his new imprints did he make his way back up to you; leaving his tendrils to continue their work.

His lips were on yours in an instant. Greedily swallowing the small whines and leaving your mouth when both tendrils picked up their pace; the one inside you practically throbbing while fucking you deeply. His free arm slipped underneath your waist and pulled you closer to him, mouth leaving your lips to stare into your eyes as you reached your peak.

“That’s it, mi pequeña puta,” he said hovering over your mouth, red eyes staring intently into yours, “Cum for your alpha like a good little beta.” Your chest pressed against him almost painfully as your back arched, his name leaving your lips like a prayer as you came finally came undone. Your nails dug hard into the palm of your hands as the tendril knotted itself inside you, almost like he would. Once you finished cumming, your body went limp in his embrace. 

The tendrils on your upper body slowly disappeared as his arm slipped out from under you, letting you drop back onto the bed. Although he had let you go, your body was reeling from the overstimulation. His tendril from before was still inside, your walls throbbing around it as it lazily continued pumping. 

“Gabe…” you whined as he began kissing your jawline. “Stop it.” He chuckled against your throat as he removed the mist over your clit. You shook your head, “No, the other one.” 

He ignored you while kissing your bonding mark. Your free hands moved to wind into his curly hair, trying to get his attention. Gabriel finally pulled away to kiss you once more. He took his time this time. Not rushing the feeling of you wanting to pull him closer for once. 

“I’m going to hit another rut soon,” he said when he finally pulled away. “So I need you good and ready for me when I come back from this mission.”

“No, please,” you begged wriggling underneath him. Now that your post-orgasm haze was over, the sensation of the strange mist inside you was starting to make you feel uncomfortable. “I’ll do anything else. Please don’t keep this thing inside me, not again.”

With an annoyed sigh, Gabriel rolled off and sat on the edge of the bed, back facing towards you. “I’m doing this for your good, pequeña,” he stated as he stood and began to gather his things and put on his gloves. “It’s an inconvenience as it is that you rarely go into heat.”

You furrow your brows at him in anger as you close your legs and try to sit up. “I didn’t ask to be brought here,” you grumbled as you sought to ignore the foreign feeling rubbing against your walls. 

Gabriel quickly turned to face you, mask in hand. “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” you quickly answered as he turned into a gaseous form and appeared in front of you, caging you in yet again. “I d-didn’t say anything,” you whimpered as a claw grazed your jawline.

“I think you’re lying, beta,” he says as he now grabs your face with one hand. The tips of his claws were digging into your face, and you can feel them begin to pierce your skin. 

“Reaper,” you begin, and he squeezes harder, “Gabriel, I-I’m sorry.” Suddenly you feel the mist inside you start to vibrate at you’re forced to grab onto his shoulders as it starts to thrust again. 

“Now this is what’s going to happen,” Gabriel says as he hovers over your lips. “One. You’re going to stay here, like a good little mate.” You open your mouth to speak, and this time you’re sure he breaks skin with his claws.

“Two. When I come back, I expect you to be spread and ready for me. Which means that my mist stays inside, understand?” Gabriel asks, squeezing your face a little tighter to move your head up and down. A gasp escapes you as the tendril begins to bump against your cervix.

“Last but not least, you will be grateful that an apex like me even chose a whiny beta as you to have his pups,” he practically spat the last words out before consuming your mouth again. Tears prick at the corner of your eyes as blood begins to spill from the wounds.

“I’m sorry,” you concede when he finally pulls away. Gabriel smiles before giving you one last chaste kiss and gets up to retrieve his mask. 

As he heads out, he turns around to look at you once more. You’re still in the same position that he left you in and it’s taking everything in him not to jump and have his way with you. He stares down at your form, admiring your submissive state. Your hair is fanned out behind you, throat exposed and littered with his claim on your body, wrists, and ankles permanently bruised, and now your face also bleeds your love for him.

“When I come back, cariño,” he says opening the door and you move your eyes to look at his masked face. “We’re going to try again for those pups that you still owe me.” 

Tears now fall down your face and run into your hair as the mist slowly stops moving, eventually stopping altogether. “Yes, my alpha,” you meekly say as he walks out and locks the door behind him. Leaving you alone once more in a dimly lit room with a piece of him still inside.


	2. White Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Reactions to you saying I love you in your sleep.

Gabriel Reyes had been a light sleeper, always on alert, making sure to never stay asleep for too long, and take occasional naps throughout the day. However, after Moira’s various experiments on him, causing him to turn into Reaper, he found he didn’t need to sleep in the slightest. However, unlike his former self, you were a hard sleeper, and Gabriel would often find himself missing a good rest while watching you toss and turn beside him. He rolled casually onto his side, hand propping up his head, grinning at the late-night show you provided.

The moonlight reflected the off the sheer film of sweat that covered your bare upper half, breasts rising and falling with every sharp breath you took. Your knuckles were white as they gripped onto the sheets beneath them, eyebrows knitted in clear frustration as you shook your head from side to side. A stream of tears fell down your face and into your hair while hushed “no’s” and “stops” spilled out between mentions of his name. Chuckling, he removed the blanket covering your lower half, causing you to gasp when you felt the cool air settle against your heat.

_The white mask is always nearby, haunting your every waking moment, going as far to follow you into your dreams. It keeps you subdued and obedient; a perfect mate for the apex that takes you every night. It tries to shape you into something you’re not. Forces you to take his seed even though you might break from doing so. It doesn’t care, and neither does he._

A growl escaped him as he inhaled your scent, fingers quickly dipping between your legs to stroke at your neglected nub. Cold lips latch onto a perked nipple the instant you arch your back. Sparing a glance up at you, he finds your eyes still tightly shut. However, frustration still paints your sleeping features until he slips a single digit into your sex.

_And now you can feel it holding you down as your body begins to burn. The heat of the flames licking your skin is too much, and you open your mouth to scream, only to hear the sound of his name slip out instead. You cry at the way it sounds, thick and heavy with want. Turning to the mask within the flames, you beg for it to stop, only for another wave of heat to surge through you._

“Ah, Gabriel,” you moan and turn your head to the side. He pulls away from your breast with a curse as you immediately clench around his finger. “Please-Please stop.” Even in your dreams, you continue to refuse him, but your body betrays your mind with another moan as he begins to pump the digit inside you, curling his finger to stroke along your walls as he does so.

Your legs try to close, but a tendril wraps around your legs and keeps you open for him. The smell of your slick making him slip another digit inside before moving to settle between your legs, adding another level of fullness. “Don’t do this,” you beg, and he responds in kind by swiping his thumb over your clit, pulling another cry from your lips.

“Mentirosa, you love this…you love me,” he says, mouth coming around suck on your bonding mark, adding another bruise to the mass of damaged tissue there. He knows it hurts you; he never allows the wound to fully heal, preferring instead to see you wince when something would brush against it, leaving you no choice but to leave it bare to the world.

_“…You love me.” The phrase plays over and over again, quiet at first but then growing louder with every passing second as the flames wrap around your throat. Love. Do you love it? Could you love the fire that consumes you when you sleep and the smoke the chokes you when you’re awake?_

“Say it.” His alpha voice is deep, barely above a growl, making your body shudder underneath his when he repeats the order. “Say it, beta.” The pace of his fingers picks up while his thumb rubs your clit with the same rhythm.

_“Say it, beta.” The order rings as clear as day and loud as thunder, but you can’t cover your ears as the mask’s gaze keeps you in place and just as quickly as it came everything was gone._

_Suddenly, you find yourself missing the warmth of the flames and companionship of the mask. There’s no longer a fire burning you, or a mask looking over your shoulder, and you shudder when you realize you’ve never felt more alone. Wherever you are, the fear is real, and you can feel it begin to eat you alive._

_“I-I love you,” you choke out in the darkness, and you’re not sure if he can even hear you, so you repeat it, louder this time. “Please, I love you. Just let me go. I love you!”_

“That’s right, cariño,” Gabriel chuckles while watching your thighs shake in the tendrils’ restraint as you cum around his fingers. “You do love me, don’t you,” he says, grinning as he settles his face between your legs to greedily lap up the slick that now spills out of you. He wraps his mouth around your clit, sucking on for a few seconds before moving down to withdraw his fingers and replace them with his tongue.

Gabriel feels you stir and he can’t hold back the grin on his face when you stare at him through half-lidded eyes. “Gabe?” Your voice is sluggish, tired from your orgasm after just waking up. He pulls away from your sex to place small kisses along your inner thighs. The gesture is sweet enough to make you comb your fingers through his dark locks, tugging on them to bring his face to yours, groaning when you taste yourself on his lips.

You feel his cock press against your inner thigh, and you pull away from the kiss to watch as he wipes the precum on your oversensitive clit, smirking down at you as he does so. You bring up your hands to rest beside your face, turning your head to bare your neck when something catches your eye.

There, on a single hook against the closest door is the mask. Your breath hitches as Gabriel’s cock pushes past your folds, stretching you past your limits. You can’t look away as the empty void stares back. A small whimper escapes your lips as Gabriel’s alpha voice penetrates your thoughts once more.

“So, did you have any good dreams?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful writing on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
